1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support mechanism, and more particularly, it relates to a display support mechanism capable of supporting a display screen in a state inclined by a prescribed angle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display support mechanism capable of supporting a display screen in a state inclined by a prescribed angle is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-200048 and Japanese Utility Model registration Nos. 3106183 and 3111702, for example. Each of the patent documents such as the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-200048 discloses a support structure for a display screen employing a round shaft as an axis of rotation for inclining the display screen by a prescribed angle with respect to a base.
In the structure employing the round shaft as the axis of rotation for inclining the display screen by a prescribed angle disclosed in each of the patent documents such as the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-200048, however, grooving or the like must be performed along the outer periphery of the round shaft for mounting a stop member such as a C-ring in order to prevent the round shaft from axial deviation, to disadvantageously result in complicated working of the axis of rotation.